


The trapped man

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ficlet, Love/Hate, M/M, Short One Shot, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: Levi visits Zeke in his cell. He has to talk to him about something important





	The trapped man

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing short stuff...  
> Don't be too hard with me, you know I am not a good writer

The trapped man

Zeke sat on the floor. Cold, almost shaking, wondering what time it was. Time felt like eternity, but Zeke knew how vast his life was compaired to what people called eternity. He didn’t believe in something that would never end. He believed in reason and there was no reason not to assume that everything can end.

He was a prisoner but he was free. Free in his mind. Sometimes he was disturbed by people talking outside of his cell, he couldn’t see them in the dark, but listened to their stories about heros and martyrs. Sometimes they laughed. Sometimes their voice faded into nothing and Zeke was alone again.

He stood. Stretching his muscles, yawning. Slowly moving his head up and down. Than the door opened.

Blinking rapidly he tried to get use to the light, tried to figure out who had come to visit him, but he couldn’t see anyone. 

Someone lit a candle. Zeke smiled: “How kind of you to visit me…”

In front of him stood Levi, arms crossed, eyes on the ground. He looked guilty, or was it ashamed?

Levi let out an annoyed noise and came closer to the bars. “So this is where they keep you. The dungeon? It suits you. Although I’d rather have you beheaded, parted in any possible way, like you did to…him”

Zekes smile faded: “What was his name again?”

“Mike Zacharius”

“Mike Zacharius. I remember.” Zeke dared to answer. And suddenly silence. This kind of silence Zeke knew was deadly. His bones felt weak, his blood froze.

“You will not flee from me, you will not run free ever again. For I shall avenge their deaths.” Levi was so close to the bars now that Zeke feared they would break and turn to dust from his pure anger. “Whatever..I came here to discuss something with you. Hanji send me to…” He struggled to finish the sentence, when he saw Zeke bowing down, reaching past the cold metal, caressing Levis thigh.

“Go on. Tell me why you’re here. Explain to me what made you sneak into this dungeon, without anyone noticing. Without a direct order. On your own.” 

Levi remained silent. There was a reason. But he wouldn’t dare to tell the man he hated. Hated more than anything in this world. The man he would kill with his own hands. The only way he could rest. A smile appeared on his face and he managed to look down. Zeke started to unfasten Levis belt. The dark haired man couldn’t move. He was driven by lust and rage. He was an empty shell when Zekes talented hands worked their way into his pants, carefully grabbing what was hidden there. His breath came out in a quick hiss, while his body automaticlly moved towards the man in front of him. He gave in to his desires again. 

When Zeke gave him attention like this Levi felt calm. There was no hate, just this feeling of betraying his lovers, betraying himself, forgetting his promise.

And suddenly Zekes tounge was dancing around the sensitive flesh, sucking, kissing, gently rubbing. The air was filled with heat and the smell of sex. Levis hips bucked uncomfortably against the bars. The only thing keeping them apart. If it weren’t for them Levi would have jumped at Zeke, would fasten his grip around his neck, pressing as strong as he could, while listening to the music that was Zekes dying breath. But he couldn’t.

Levi was not able to stand anymore. His legs felt weak. He reached for Zekes blonde locks. Tall, blonde, deep voice, arms. Strong arms. He loved these arms.

“You smell so good down here, Levi.”

His words brought Levi back to the scene. He swallowed hard. “Shut up!”

Holding his cock firm in his hand, Zeke stopped for a second to look up, meeting Levis eyes. “One word and I stop.”

Levi nodded. But he didn’t answer. And than his pulsing flesh entered the warmth of Zekes mouth again. The sensation was so much that Levi almost fell down. His mouth hung open calling Zekes name like nothing the blonde man has ever heard before. A prayer only for him. 

Levi was close. His movements became sloppy, out of control. Zekes tounge was out, waiting to receive precious liquid. At as he spilled into Zekes face, both of them were in heaven.

Calming down his breath, Levi dared to open his eyes. Zeke swallowed and smiled: “Delicious.” he whispered.

Levi stepped back, closing his pants, feeling dirty but satisfied: “I will kill you when the time comes.” 

He turned to leave, but Zeke called him back.

“Thank you for visiting me. It does get kind of lonely after a while..." said Zeke "You are a good man, Levi. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwhise.”

Levi left without turning back. He knew turning back would make him appear weak. And while he climped up the stairs, still shaking from the overwhelming sensation he felt minutes ago, he thought about his lover. Thought about what they shared and wondered if killing Zeke would change anything. 

When he entered his private chambers, sitting down in his chair, he made up his mind again. Zeke will die by his hands and his hands alone and Levi will follow him, for there is nothing left to live for without Zeke.


End file.
